The Blind Date
by Annabeth Loves Percy
Summary: Percy Jackson is lonely. His love life changes when a mysterious girl calls him. She says she is his blind date. Percy cant wait! But there is something about this girl, something not good. This girl could be the girl of his dreams,or his worst nightmare
1. Chapter 1

The Blind Date

Percy's point of view. The characters are supposed to be out of control, so I'm sorry if you don't like it… I want Reviews. The first chapter is supposed to be short, I want to know if I should continue it, or stop and delete it… Its up to you!

Notice!!!!! Camp halfblood is not in this story. Mythology is still alive, but no camp halfblood.

I got up in the morning.  
I ate some breakfast, got dressed, and started to watch television.  
My mom left for work, and I was left in my house, alone and sad.  
I didn't have anyone to talk to, and I was lonely because I had no girlfriend.  
Suddenly, the phone rang. I picked it up.  
"Hello? Is this Percy?" The person said.  
I immediately jumped up excitedly, and said, "Yes, it is…" I said.  
I figured out that it was a girl's voice.  
It was the hottest voice I had ever heard.

"I'm your blind date."

Ok. It was short. The next chapter will be very long though. Only if you Review this story and tell me that it is worth continuing. Is it or not? Reviews Please.


	2. Chapter 2

The Blind Date chapter 2 Percy's point of view. Here is the second chapter! It's not very long, but the THIRD CHAPTER will make up for it! I promise!!! I want more Reviews or I am going to ditch this story and not continue… Enjoy.

"Umm, is this a prank call?" I asked.  
"Well, I don't think so", the girl told him.  
"Okay, how did you get this number? Its unlisted in the New York Phone Book." I asked another question.  
There was a moment of silence.  
"Well, take a guess…"  
Wow! She sounded like a real hot girl!  
She had a really kittenish and innocent voice.  
I wanted to see her real face.  
"Was it a girl named…Thalia?" I asked. I started to cry.

Thalia and me had tried to kill a monster, well, it turns out that my friend was sent into the hospital.  
We were fighting 5 chimeras.  
We were on our way to see Grover.  
I still have nightmares about it.  
Thalia was in a coma, she never woke up.  
I couldn't bear to think about it anymore.  
I hoped she was in Elysium.  
I hoped…

There was a long silence, and then I heard anger in her breathing.  
It was like she wanted to tear me apart.  
"No… Guess again." She said, coming back to her innocent self.  
"Was it a boy named, Grover?" I guessed.  
"Correct." She told me.  
"Really?" I asked with amazement.  
"Yep." She said.  
"Cool!" I said.  
"Yeah. I would like to know you better. Tell me one thing about yourself." She told me.  
"Well, I like mythology." I said.  
"I like it too." She said with amusement.  
"What is your name?" I asked. "Well… my name is…………………………………………………

Reviews!!! I need them!!!!!! NOTICE= THE THIRD CHAPTER THAT WILL COME VERY SOON, IS GOING TO BE AT LEAST 700 WORDS, SO DONT WORRY!!!! REVIEWS PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

The Blind Date Chapter 3

Percy's point of view.

Ok, there has been a person who thinks the story is awful… I want more Reviews please!!! I need at least 5 more for the 4th chapter… Enjoy the third!!!

"My name is Sara. I know a lot about you, Percy. I really like you. Just because I'm coming on to you doesn't mean that I'm aggressive. I can be very nice, but I don't always play by the rules either…" She said with innocence.  
Oh my gods!  
This was my chance to score with a girlfriend!  
"Well, can I pick you up for a movie in a few minutes?" I asked.  
"Yes, you can. Pick me up at my house. The address is 782 Shrine Stone Street. And don't be late, I like a boy who is early; my mother is always wise like that…

"I'll be right over!" I practically screamed into the phone.  
"I'll be waiting for you, Percy. And hurry, I'm lonely." She said with the sexiest tone.  
I hung up.  
I got ready, took some money out of my wallet, and walked to her house.  
I knocked on the door.  
It was a normal house.  
Yet, it was familiar… I felt as if I had been here before.  
"Who is it?" a woman asked and opened the door.  
"Is Sara here? I'm her date. My name is Percy." I said.  
"Why have you come here? Leave now! Please! We are hurt enough that she is dead. Leave us alone you terrible boy! You let our daughter die!" She screamed at me.  
I could hear thunder and lightning in the distance.  
I was scared out by the place...  
I mean why were they mad at me?  
Oh my Gods…

This was Thalia's house…

I ran… I ran home.

Ok, I know you were thinking that it was Annabeth, but boy will you be surprised!!! You're in for a treat! I want Reviews!!! I doubt that any of you know how the story is going to happen! Fourth chapter coming today! REVIEWS ARE GREAT!!!


	4. Chapter 4

The Blind Date Chapter 4  
I know that these chapters are not very long, but this one will be a good size!!! You readers will never figure this story out! Hahahaha!!! Percy's point of view.

No!  
It was a joke.  
Someone played a prank on me.  
Or maybe it was the wrong address?  
Yes!  
That had to be to it!  
The phone rang… I picked it up.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"Where are you? I've been waiting for an hour. I am so not happy! You stood me up! Thanks a lot Percy! I thought we were going to become good friends. Not anymore." She sounded really hurt.

Well it wasn't my fault.

"You gave me the wrong address…" I told her.  
"No I didn't! I said it was 782 Pine Cone Street. Leave it to a boy to mess everything up!" she said.  
Oh! Pine Cone Street! I must have misunderstood her.  
"But I thought you said that your address was 782 Shri"I said but was interrupted.  
"Oh please Percy! Stop! Now do you want to pick me up for a date tonight? Since you couldn't handle during the day? Lets go to the movies! I really want to…" she said.  
She is really amazing!  
"I'll pick you up at 7:00 ok?" I asked.  
"Fine. And don't be late!" she said intensely.  
We hung up.  
The doorbell rang.  
I answered it.  
"Grover! It's nice to see you! Hey, thanks for setting me up with that bind date!" I told him.  
"Umm. What blind date?" he asked confusedly.  
"You mean, you don't know Sara? The blind date you set me up with! We are going to the movies tonight! She told me that you set her up with me! What do you mean you don't know who she is?" I asked shocked.  
"Percy, I don't know a Sara. I'm glad you got together though. I don't know, but I think she is lying to you. Anyway, I just came over to give you your game back. Bye!" Grover left.

I was shocked.

Dunn Dunn Dunnnnn….. What is going to happen? Sara Lied to Percy!!! Is Sara keeping something from him? Her true identity? Well, I can't tell you! You will just have to read to find out! REVIEWS!!! 5th chapter coming out today!!!


	5. Chapter 5

The Blind Date chapter 5

Percy's point of view.

Here is the 5th chapter! Thalia is going to be in it! The date is the chapter mostly though… Enjoy!

I was shocked.  
But then again, Sara was still a good thing happening in my life.  
I was not going to talk to her about this subject.  
It was time for me to pick Sara up for the date.  
When I got to the house that said the address that she told me on the phone, I rang the doorbell and a girl came outside.  
"Yes? Who are you?" she asked.  
She was stunning!  
She had blonde hair, moonlight gray eyes, and a brilliant smile.  
"I'm Percy, are you Sara?" I asked.  
"Why yes, I am. Lets get going Percy. You look very handsome…" She said sweetly.  
She was a beautiful girl with these strange owl earings… how bizarre… I mean, I was the son of the Sea God and my friend Grover was a satyr, and my other friend Thalia worked for Artemis.  
But I honestly thought that this girl was another halfblood.  
Maybe Athena's daughter?

I decided that I wouldn't go over that subject… "Were here." We walked the whole way and it wasn't that far, actually, it went faster than she expected.  
We had to walk since we couldn't drive.  
"Cool, What movie are we seeing? How about an action?" she asked innocently.  
"Fine with me, lets go see Transformers?" I asked her.  
"Yeah, lets go! Come on Percy! You go so slow." She said.  
She took my hand and they were freezing.  
Was she nervous about anything?  
Was she hiding something from me?  
Who knows?  
We went inside and got tickets.  
I bought some popcorn, Pepsi, and bought her a chocolate candy bar.  
They were so expensive!  
It was six dollars for one candy bar!  
It was absurd!  
But it was worth it, because she gave me the kiss of my dreams, on the cheek of coarse…

The movie started as soon as we got in the theater. We sat down in the middle.  
She wouldn't stop holding my hand in her hand; she held my hand tighter and tighter…  
The blood stopped rushing, and then she let go.  
It was like she was mad at me…  
I brought her home after the movie.  
"Thanks, Percy! I'll call you! Goodnight." She said.  
She gave me a kiss on my cheek.  
And hugged me.  
"Goodnight Sara…" I said before she left.  
When I got in my house, the phone rang.  
Man!  
She just can't leave me alone!  
I picked it up.  
"Hey again, Sara!" I said.  
"Why? Why would you do this? Why would you kill her? You let her die! You're a fake, Percy! Nobody likes you! If I were you, I would get out of this town Percy, Now! You're going to die! You killed her, and now I'm going to kill you! You will die!" the mystery voice screamed.

It wasn't Sara who was talking on the other line, was it?  
Whoever it was, they hung up. I was a little freaked out.  
The voice was too disguised.  
It sounded like someone was squeezing their nose, when they were talking.  
Maybe a prank call?  
But how did they know my name?  
This was getting a little out of hand.  
The phone rang ounce more, I let it ring 5 times before I picked it up.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"Percy? Is that you?" a girl asked.  
She was very familiar.  
I recognized that voice anywhere, Thalia! "Oh my Gods! Thalia, is that you?" I hoped.  
"Yes Percy, I awoke out of the coma, several days ago. I don't have much time, so listen up. Look there is a girl called Sara. Her name isn't Sara. It's Annabeth. Percy, She thinks that you let those monsters put me in a coma, which isn't true. Her and I are kind of friends. I know that you have never heard of Annabeth before, but she is a daughter of Athena. Be careful, I'm coming to help you. Percy, if she gets her chance, she will," she said but Thalia's phone was cut off by the signal.

"Percy! She is going to try and," it was cut off, "you!" She hung up.

What could Thalia have meant when she said: Percy! She is going to try and ---- you!

Ooh!!! Mysterious!!! I'm sure you know what she means though, don't you? So, it was Annabeth! Ha! Reviews are nice. Chapter 6, coming soon!!! Be Patient. After this story I am making one that resembles Zoe/Percy!!!


	6. Chapter 6

The Blind Date

Percy's point of view.

Here is the next chapter! Sorry it has taken so long! I have been busy. Well here it is.

After that, Sara called me.  
Her real name was Annabeth.  
"Hey, Annabeth! What is your deal? Why not tell me your real name? I don't think I should believe you anymore." I yelled.  
Wait it wasn't Annabeth.  
At least I don't think so…  
"I am going to kill you very soon… very very soon Percy." She hung up.  
It was the voice that squeezed her nose.  
I had a shiver on my back.  
Thirty minutes later, Annabeth called.  
"Hey, Percy! What's up? Wanna come to my house and have some fun? My parents are gone for the weekend… Comon! You know it will be fun… Us, together, alone…" she purred.  
"I like that part about alone." I said.  
"I know you will. Let me come and pick you up. Be there in a few minutes, bye Percy…" she purred again…  
I am so lucky. I thought. Boy oh boy was I wrong… Boy oh boy.......

When she got to my house I got in her car.  
We drove to her house and I saw that she had a wooden mallet in her trunk… oh well, who cares?  
We got in and she I lied down.  
Next thing I knew I had a wooden mallet hitting me in the face with a soft touch.  
I was knocked out.

When I woke up, I was in a chair; my hands were tied up in a rope.  
I was trapped.  
I saw Annabeth walking up to me.  
"You will die Percy." She said while squeezing her nose…………….

"Nooooooo! It was you! Thalia was right! She was trying to tell me that you were going to kill me! Why Annabeth? Why?" I asked.  
"Percy, how did you figure out my real name? Well I like that. You're so smart! I can't believe it! I actually did it! I'm going to kill you now, you know? Do you know why?" she asked.

She kissed me on the lips and held me tightly.  
"I love you." She said.  
"Get off of me! Why are you doing this?" I asked.  
She took out the wooden mallet.  
"Seriously… Percy, you don't know? Thalia is my cousin! You're acting very dumb Percy. I love you, but don't act dumb… I like to have wise boyfriends. Not dumb ones. Lets get started…"  
She took my shirt, shoes, and socks off. "I only needed to take your shoes and socks off. The shirt was for fun… hehe." She purred again.

"Let me go! Comon, Annabeth! Stop! Please don't do this! I'm sorry! I didn't kill Thalia! She was my friend! I took her to the hospital! I cried all night long! She is alive though! She awoke from her coma a few days ago! Please believe me! Don't do this! She got ready to swing the mallet…

Oooh… I told you! Next chapter coming soon. Reviews please.


	7. Chapter 7

The Blind Date Chapter 7

Percy's point of view.

Here is the last chapter!!! Sorry, it's taken so long. Hope you like it!

The wooden mallet came down.  
This time it was Percy's pain…….

"Aaahhhhhh! Aaaaahhhhuuugggghhhh!" I screamed, my foot was broken.  
She was going to come down with all her might to my other foot.  
I was doomed.  
"Oh my gods Percy! Look what happened to your foot! Are you ok? Lets see what we can do to the other foot, ok baby?" she asked innocently.  
"Nooooooo! Please noooo!" I screamed, but it was no use.  
Soon, I would be in the Underworld.  
She kissed me on my lips, and then we heard a knock on the door.

"Noo! Go away! We don't want you here! Leave us alone! We are having a good time together!" Annabeth screamed.  
The door broke open, and Thalia stood there holding a spear.  
"Get away from my friend! You're not my cousin; you're an evil little twit! Get away from him! He's my friend and not yours! Isn't that right Percy? She leaped at Annabeth and quickly took her down, Because Annabeth was to busy trying to get me.

Annabeth layed on the floor, unconscious, but definitely not dead.  
Thalia untied me, and then hugged me very tightly…  
"Your so stupid! You couldn't figure it out that she was trying to kill you? She thought that you let those monsters put me in that coma! She was wrong. Why do you have to be so stupid? Come on, Percy. I'll walk you home. Lets go." She told me.

"Thalia, thanks for rescuing me, but I'm in no shape to move… Annabeth broke my leg. I can't get up. I'm in so much pain…" I told her with hurt in my head.  
"Oh… Let me carry you." She said.  
When we were in my house, She asked me, "So Percy, I met this girl yesterday, she lives close to your house. Would you like me to get you another blind date? She is pretty cute…"

"Nice try Thalia, but I think I've had enough of dating for one week…" I told her.  
"Okay. Well, I better be going… bye." She said.

"Wait! How cute did you say she was again?"

Ok, that's the end! No epilogue or anything… Its just a little humor to show how funny Percy can be, I guess… Anyway, Reviews are nice… If I get enough reviews, I will make my new Percy/Zoë story!!! Reviews!


End file.
